


Pisando el acelerador

by Nakuru



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Community: retos_a_lacarta, Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-29
Updated: 2011-08-29
Packaged: 2017-10-26 06:08:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La impaciencia de Kyouya y sus deseos por tener un buen enfrentamiento son evidentes incluso en momentos íntimos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pisando el acelerador

La impaciencia de Kyouya y sus deseos por tener un buen enfrentamiento son evidentes incluso en momentos íntimos, en los que al menos a Dino le gustaría tomarse su tiempo de vez en cuando.

Pero rara vez puede hacerlo, porque los besos de Kyouya demandan y quitan en aliento e incluyen demasiados dientes que prometen un mordisco y Dino no puede ignorar la adrenalina que lo invita a responder el reto, impidiendo que su pupilo lo domine y buscando más porque así lo desea.

Aun así, cuando tiene la oportunidad no duda en tomar un respiro, con su rostro cerca a uno de los oídos de Kyouya.

—No estamos luchando —dice entre risas, rozando con sus labios la oreja y sonriendo al escuchar gruñido molesto que suena más como un gemido—. No hay ninguna prisa de vencer a nadie.

—No me interesa.

Kyouya reafirma sus palabras con actos, encargándose de apartar cualquier prenda como si se tratase de un molesto estorbo entre él y su oponente.

Sus caricias no son suaves, tampoco, y a veces Dino se pregunta si debería estar agradecido de que cuando Kyouya realmente lo muerde no lo hace con tanta fuerza como para hacerlo sangrar, aunque sí jadear con fuerza y preguntarse —el día siguiente, cuando se ve en un espejo y no tiene el cuerpo de Kyouya contra el suyo— si la marca que queda es demasiado obvia y si debería ocultarla o no.

Nada de eso detiene a Dino ni le impide intentar no quedarse atrás, usando sus manos —más cuidadosas, pero firmes— y labios y cuerpo hasta que Kyouya acaba primero, dejando escapar sonidos que, Dino está seguro, nadie más podrá escuchar.

—Realmente no tienes que apresurarte tanto —comenta Dino después —mucho después—, cuando ambos están satisfechos, sin reprimir un ligero tono de burla.

No es que le cause gracia, en realidad, pero el que el rostro de Kyouya se llene de color, a pesar de que han descansado por tiempo suficiente como para que la respiración de ambos haya vuelto a un ritmo regular, es algo inusual y que le gusta ocasionar cuando puede.

Y también está el hecho de que aunque Kyouya lo fulmina con su mirada nunca lo aparta con brusquedad ni tampoco se mueve para alejarse y eso hace que valga la pena haber apretado el acelerador antes, tal como Kyouya prefiere, porque es el mayor gesto que dice que sí, Kyouya lo acepta a su lado a su manera y quizás, incluso, lo quiere aunque no lo diga.


End file.
